


The Surprisingly Prophetic Pretensions of Emperor Vidal Vordarian

by astrokath



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrokath/pseuds/astrokath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vidal's response to Aral on the night of his coronation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Surprisingly Prophetic Pretensions of Emperor Vidal Vordarian

I'm told you _spoke_ of treason, craven fool!  
And yet, you failed to act upon your claim.  
A man like you was never fit to rule,  
and now the boy is dead, and yours the blame,  
while I restore the glory of the Vor.  
Emasculated Aral: you have lost!  
The crown is mine, and though your Betan Whore  
has balls enough to fight, she'll pay the cost:  
doubt not, I'll see your precious mutant slain!  
Soon you and yours will bow to my demand  
and Barrayar will ne'er forget my reign.  
It's all worked out exactly as I planned:  
in years to come when all is done and said  
I'll always be remembered for my head!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cordelia's answer to Vidal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/331209) by [Franavu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franavu/pseuds/Franavu)




End file.
